His First Love with Harry Potter
by AWdgm
Summary: HPDM, FULL!Summary inside. Alternative Universe of the HP series, starring Draco Malfoy where there are NO!Voldemort NO!Death Eaters. The Potters lives a happily ever after live in the Wizardry World and Malfoys are proud pureblood families. Draco gets transferred to Hogwarts because Lucius had enough of hearing Narcissa's complaints of their child being too far away from home. R
1. The Sorting of Draco Malfoy

**Author's Notes:**

_My first attempt on a HPDM story, keeping my fingers crossed, hoping this story will be good or at least interesting for you readers to read. I just can't help but fell in love with this pairing after reading a few HPDM doujinshis and I always had a thing for silver haired boys. This story is pretty much written out of sudden burst of inspiration but when the story progresses, there will be bits of romantic moments between these two young lovers. I didn't read or watch much Harry Potter series so please forgive me if the characters are OOC. Anyways, feel free to leave me reviews because I love to read them. Suggestions are very much appreciated too! This story will be updated monthly or maybe longer because I have other stories to focus on too, I am sorry. _

**End of Notes…**

**Summary:**

_Meet Draco Malfoy, a brainy pureblood studied at Durmstrang Institute and got transferred to Hogwarts for his third and all remaining school years… It is a surprise to anyone in the Wizardry World since everyone knows that all Malfoys graduated from Durmstrang. The infamous Harry Potter however, is far more curious of the young Malfoy than anyone else in the school; perhaps he also unconsciously hoped that they can be a little more than just acquaintances. Judging by his reputation in Hogwarts, the Malfoy's social status and as well as the history of their parents and guardians, braving into the Forbidden Forest is an easier task. May Hogwarts be in peace and harmony for a change, a simple wish of many students, professors and even families outside Hogwarts yet to be fulfilled unfortunately._

**End of Summary…**

**Chapter 1: The Sorting of Draco Malfoy**

"Hey… Look! Is that boy sitting alone that compartment a new student too?"

"But he looks so much older than any of us…"

"Maybe his puberty hits early. Or maybe he just wants to return to Hogwarts earlier than his friends?"

"Oh please! How can you get on the train without the right ticket!"

"He is probably around 13…a third year senior."

"Idiot, he is a new student, just like us, how can he be called as our senior?"

3 years ago, the old headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry announced his retirement and a new headmaster were appointed soon after. The new headmaster immediately suggested a few new _traditions_ to be practiced. Luckily, the professors in the school were easy enough to be fairly convinced of the young headmaster's reasoning of his ideas, so there were not much complaint of his ideas but they were not showing any enthusiasm in his ideas either.

Nevertheless, his many attempts had failed every time when any change involved the 4 houses in school. There was this one time, he tried to confront to The Sorting Hat, he was stupid enough to request the hat to randomly sort students into houses instead of sorting them according to their personalities… Unfortunately, his beloved wife overheard of their conversation and he got scolded _hard_. Hence, he officially announced his surrender and he stopped any attempt on changing anything regards of sorting or anything house-related…much to his dismay. However, James Potter will not give up so easily and he will find chances for another attempt in future (without the knowledge of his dear wife, of course).

3 years had gone since then, there were 12 new traditions introduced by the headmaster, impressively there are 3 traditions being accepted and carried on forward. One which is that the train scheduled to Hogwarts, there are 2 scheduled trains being made. One is scheduled a week before the official start date and one on the day before the start date. All new students are made compulsory to take off on the first scheduled train for the special head-start orientation program; the other one are for the continuing students. On the last day in Hogwarts however, the school would only arranged 1, allowing all students to gather and say farewells before they left for summer holidays or graduation.

The so called "head-start orientation for new students" program, truthfully the students are just being guided around by teachers on boring tours around the school compound; there are very few teachers who actually willing to put in a little effort to entertain the new students with mini games or any interaction with the professors, of course the activities are most definitely bound to subject related too, which makes everything uninteresting and boring. In the whole week, all new students are allowed to roam freely in the school compound at any hour and as well as sleeping in any of houses since the dorms are passwords-free and there were no curfews yet…something that the students are always looking forward to after a whole day of boredom. The best thing is that they don't even need to carry their own luggage around to switch dorms.

On the last night of their orientation week is the most important traditional ceremony in Hogwarts, which is the sorting of new students by the infamous Sorting Hat. Apparently, most of the students are most likely to know which house they will be sorted to since they went through the orientation program. Even if their fellow friends were somewhat sorted into other houses, the students are still able to visit them in the common rooms (as long as they know the passwords). The bedrooms remained restricted from the students of other houses. This is quite a wonderful arrangement to the students which is done by their headmaster… Although the head of all 4 houses always complaining a lot regarding various issues the students of other houses during their visits, James just shrugs and carry on with what he is doing as they continue talking.

"Draco, which house do you think you will be sorted to?"

"Obviously it will be Slytherin since all generation of Malfoys are purebloods."

"Draco is the first Malfoy to enter Hogwarts, why are you so sure of that?"

"Why can't he be sorted into Ravenclaw? He is a so smart, don't you even _dare_ to forget about that! After all, Narcissa Black Malfoy is a well-known Dark Magic Historian in the entire Europe…but she graduated from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, so I am just making a guess."

"That reminds me… What makes you transferred to Hogwarts? Were students in Durmstrang Institute treating you badly?"

Ah…children, they are always curious of things. Yet, Draco admits he honestly doesn't know which house he will be sorted to. After all, his parents had once argued over this issue. At the end of the day, the husband was banished from their bedroom and forced to be sleeping in the study room for a month; the reason behind it was not because of the fierce argument, but the headlines of the day's Daily Prophets. There was a photograph of his father and a good looking (not to forget the nice body figure too) female Auror, both leaning close to each other… Of course, his father had sworn honestly that the photo was a fake under the mercy of his dear wife's wand… Too bad the young Malfoy was told, by his mother, to read the report out loud…

Oh dear, that's too far off the topic. Moving back to the story, whether which house the young Malfoy is sorted to, it will be all up to the decision of The Sorting Hat.

"Malfoy, Draco."

Just as when Draco is about to share the story of his parents with his fellow juniors, his name is suddenly being called out. Apparently, the school song and the song of The Sorting Hat were over while they were still busy chit-chatting with each other. The young first years are still stunned when Draco's name was called, all thinking that his name is called because their voice was too loud and they were not supposed to talk.

"Mr. Malfoy, Draco?" His name is called for the second time.

Upon realization of his name is actually being called out by the teacher with a name list in her hands, Draco immediately steps forward after whispering "I will talk to you all later" to one of his juniors. He quickly puts on the talking hat when he is seated. In less than 1 second, the hat begins talking to itself.

"Ah…a pureblood descendant… A Malfoy no less! You are the first one to enter this school…and holding such remarkable knowledge too. Are you more of a noble Slytherin or a gifted Ravenclaw? Hmm…difficult, very difficult."

"If both founders are still alive, I can imagine the argument." Draco jokes casually.

"Argument may be a small matter; turning into a fight will cause chaos. During their time, Salazar and Rowena are rather strict and firm of their conditions and they refuse to hand over any potential student." The Sorting Hat gives a frustrated sigh and continues mumbling repeatedly, "Such difficult decision…so complicated, so confusing."

"Human are all complicated creatures, leave alone us, as wizards or witches. However, a human's heart is the most complicated among them all, wizard or not."

"You are right, kid. Now, now...back to business. Green or Blue? Blue is a good color… Hmm, green is equally good too."

"Green is pretty."

"Choosing based on your preference, huh… I shall wish you all the best in… **Slytherin**!"

Putting off the hat, Draco walks towards the table which there are many green flags hanging on top. The young Malfoy is feeling rather uncomfortable since the whole table, full of unknown faces is staring at him awkwardly. In unexplained feelings, he drags along the corridor between two tables until he is unconsciously reaching the end of the row. Finding the ends are empty, he gracefully takes on an empty seat, far away from the fellow Slytherins, only then he also realizes that there are not many students in this house compared to other 3 houses. His housemates are not even explaining to him the fact that there is a rule that students are supposed to be seated according to years…not that anyone is refusing to stop staring at the young man and approach him anyway.

"Poor guy… Why are all the snakes staring at him like that?" Although Harry Potter himself is one of those who are staring at the new student, at least he speaks. Of course, since Gryffindor's table is just beside Slytherins, some Gryffindors notice the little incident and involuntarily stare at the young boy too.

"Harry, don't you know? He is a Malfoy, the family has the _purest_ wizards/witches bloodline in Wizardry Europe." Ron explains, feeling rather amused seeing his friend is still staring without a blink of an eye at the new Slytherin. Shaking his head, he continues, "The Malfoys are students of Durmstrang every generation. He is the first Malfoy, ever, to enter Hogwarts."

"Well… He is quite a looker." Apparently, not a single word was being listened.

"Harry!" Hermione and Ron roll their eyes and calls out his name out loud.

"What? I was just complimenting his good looks." Harry states innocently and finally sparing his friends a mere seconds of attention.

The sorting ceremony has come to an end, it is rather a disappointment knowing that there are none juniors he knew has entered Slytherin. Draco can't help but feeling being abandoned, but his emotions are being rather complicated at the moment. The students of the Slytherin house are being too quiet for his liking. Even when his eyes are focusing on the pathway in front of him, he still get the feeling of all the uncomfortable and unwanted attention directed to him. Draco Malfoy has the sudden desire to return to Durmstrang.

"Draco."

It is a familiar voice when he hears his name is being called out again. The young blonde immediately pauses on his track and turns around to seek for the owner of this very voice. When the familiar figure of a black robbed man appears in front of him, the joy immediately flooding in his heart and clears out the cloud of confusion and misery contented inside. "Uncle Severus!" Draco smiles cheerfully and pounces into the arms of his godfather in relief and excitement.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Draco. And welcome in joining my house." Severus Snape hugs back, his lips slightly curling up. He is delighted to see his godson is in his house, after all…he is the young Malfoy's private tutor since the day he is able to speak, he obviously knows how much of a talented wizard he is.

"Thanks… What is the reason I failed to seek for you during orientation week?" Both of them ignored the people's staring and surprised looks and continue to walk down the dungeon, towards the Slytherin's common room.

"Ah…my parents' arranged blind dates."

"Pft… I see your parents had yet giving up."

"There is no need to laugh; you will encounter the same event in future."

The young blond shrugs casually, he is obviously too young to see and understand the pain and torture of attending these uneventful and unnecessary arrangements by the parents, not that Severus blames him.

"I'll just have to bring home a girlfriend."

That smile on the professor's face disappears, almost immediately after the young boy's speech.

"Mr. Malfoy, your duty of coming to school is…"

"Yes, yes, yes… I was just joking." Draco rolls his eyes at his godfather's seriousness, lifting his arms signaling his surrender before the professor has a chance to continue to nag on him.

"Hopefully you meant to obey your own words. Well then, what are the electives you had chosen? "

The professor and the new Slytherin just reached the entrance of the common room when Severus finishes his sentence. The other Slytherin students are still far away behind them, walking slowly since they are too taken away seeing the Head of Slytherin and the new student are chatting like close friends. Draco Malfoy continues to stare at his godfather, giving him the "I am sorry, I don't understand what you meant" expression.

"You need a little explanation, I see. _Serpent's Tail_."

When the 5-year-old Draco Malfoy declared proudly that he will obtain the "Extra-ordinary Special Student (EOSS)" student scholarship of Durmstrang Institute and get schooled in the pureblood school of magic, he was home-schooled by his parents and godfather until he reached the age of 10 to take up the entrance exam of the new students' enrollment of Durmstrang Institute.

The entrance exam of the school is hardly difficult and the questions are asked based on the common knowledge mostly known by any children growing up in the Wizardry World. However, the entrance exam for the student scholarship is another degree of difficulty since the questions are being set on at least of the level of 2nd Years and the students are required to obtain at least a high score of 65% in each subject, there will be no exceptions.

New students of Durmstrang are required to take 7 compulsory subjects in their first year: Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, History of Magic, Astronomy, Herbology and Flying Skills. Entering their second year, students will be given choices of 3 elective subjects from any combinations of Dark Arts, Alchemy, Studies of Ancient Runes, Divination, Illusionary Arts and Arithmancy. Yes, the EOSS entrance examination requires a total of 10 papers, 7 being the compulsory first year subjects and 3 second year electives. Draco has chosen Dark Arts, Illusionary Arts and Studies of Ancient Runes for his choices of electives as he is far more confident in those than the others.

Despite all the hardship given by the school, the Durmstrang's scholarship is extremely beneficial and worthwhile to take up as a challenge for any student. Unlike common Muggles' scholarships which is often in the form of money. Once a student passed the exams, the student will be acknowledged by the entire school and he or she will be given a lot of priorities and as well as benefits.

A complete 7 years of free education (the school will pay for the new books, clothing, wands etc.), teachers' assistance on academics (Even if you doesn't bother of going to class, as long as you passes all tests and exams, you won't be punished.), monthly allowances, and a special request on private en-suite rooms (the school will definitely accommodate as you wanted to)…the list goes on.

The one and only downside of taking the EOSS exams is the school will be deciding on your elective subjects on your behalf, thinking that the subjects you taken in the exams are the electives you will be choosing until the day you complete your education and graduate. Since Draco had confirmed on his elective subjects even before he was enrolled into Durmstrang successfully, he does not have any worries or troubles of deciding which subjects to take without regrets in O. or N.E. .

After the detailed explanation of the Hogwarts education system, much to his irritation, Draco Malfoy is now also having the unnecessary trouble of deciding elective subjects… However, the young blonde is not troubled by which subjects should be chosen but which subject to be chosen without regretting it later…

"Merlin… What subjects are these? Muggles' Studies? Care of Magical Creatures? Defense against Dark Arts (DADA)?"

"According to what I've known, Durmstrang is the only school teaching Dark Arts. Hogwarts and Beauxbatons are practicing DADA. But there is no need to worry, the courses are more or less similar."

"Hogwarts doesn't offer Alchemy too? I was regretting not choosing the subject when I took the exams."

"That is a Hogwarts N.E.W.T subject." Draco frowns at the statement.

"Not even Illusionary Arts… Well, at least there is my Studies of Ancient Runes."

"Illusionary Arts is an N.E.W.T subject, but Hogwarts had stopped offering it years ago. Flying is only compulsory and offered in the First Year."

"I suppose that is the reason why most professional Quidditch players are from Durmstrang… Anyways, basically there aren't much elective choices as far as I am concern. I'll go with DADA, Studies of Ancient Runes and Arithmancy."

"DADA is already a compulsory subject."

"I have a sudden urge to return to my old school."

"The courses offered in Hogwarts are lesser compared to Durmstrang indeed… How about you cross out any uninteresting subjects then we decide later?"

"Doesn't that make Divination the only subject left? But that makes up total of 10 subjects, right?"

"If you really like Quidditch, Hogwarts has Inter-House Quidditch Tournaments in every year in Spring."

"But I only learnt how to catch the Golden Snitch when I was still in Durmstrang."

"A Seeker? What a coincidence. Slytherin is in need of a good Seeker." The glitter in the man's black orbs is hard to miss, he continues, "The name of the Gryffindor's Seeker is Harry Potter, who actually is in the same year as you are. Slytherin has lost twice in the past 2 years to them."

"Potter? Isn't this school's Headmaster is also named Potter?"

"Yes, our headmaster, Professor James Potter is his father. The whole family is in Hogwarts actually; his mother, Lily Potter is the Head of Gryffindor. The Potters are Gryffindors. When I was a student here, I was also sorted in Slytherin… I advice you not to get too close to Harry Potter, he is the _most_ problematic child in Hogwarts."

"What should I say? Not a surprise to see the boy has yet to be expelled, as expected for being the headmaster's son?"

Professor Snape gives a small smile at his student's comment. Indeed, many professors in Hogwarts do not exactly like the Potter family, that of course includes Severus himself but everyone has shown some respect to Lily Potter…seeing that she is the only one person willing to clean up all the messes caused by the two Potters. According to Snape, when they were still students in Hogwarts, Severus is often the favorite bully target of young James Potter. However, when they all entered their 5th year, James had suddenly declared and signed a peace vow to all his victims, he even went as far as kneeling in front of Severus, who refused to believe him, asking for forgiveness. His father, Lucius once told his young secretly that it was because James was dating Lily in their 5th year. They were in a huge fight once and she threatened for a break up, stating that she would not tolerate any bully case anymore and James had to made up to those all the Slytherins he had bullied for years.

"HARRY POTTER!" When the young raven hears Lily Potter calling his name out loud to snap him out of his daydream, he knew that he is into another trouble…a _big_ trouble this time. "Were you listening when I was talking?"

"No…" Being a good boy, he answers honestly with his head bow down.

"If you still hold such horrendous results, I will definitely drop you back to the First Years! One more thing… I've warned you so many times but you haven't exactly listened in the past right? Perhaps it is because I didn't state them clearly, my bad. If you…and of course you too, Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley, if any the three of you break a single school rule, you can most definitely look forward for an expel letter. IS THAT CLEAR?"

"Crystal clear," all three of them reply immediately with trembles in their voices.

Anyone who even dared to cross Lily Potter is actually a suicidal act and that is the last thing anyone wants to do. Apparently, the Golden Trio is close in crossing the line. This means that they should and must behave themselves this year… Harry is rather interested in the new transferred student, since Hogwarts rarely has transferred students before; the young blonde male is the first 3rd year transfer student in the history of Hogwarts.

_Draco Malfoy…_

"HARRY POTTER! IT IS ALREADY 9.45PM! GET TO BED NOW!"

Being forced to snap out of another daydream, Harry frowns but returns to the second years' dormitory obediently. This year is going to be a tough one… It is probably due to the fact that Gryffindor had lost a lot of total house points as compared to other houses in two years and his mother is absolutely not pleased by it. Although all Gryffindors are working hard to earn the points but since the Golden Trio are always into trouble which cost a lot more house points. Hogwarts professors hardly ever hesitate when coming to house point deduction, but of course there are few lenient teachers too.

**To Be Continued...**

_Please review, it is just one click away... Or you shall face the wrath of Lily Potter! _


	2. House Rivalry Sparks

**Author's Notes:**

_Here is Chapter 2. Thank you so much for your favorites and follows. I am glad that you like the first chapter and I hope you will like this new chapter too. I am sorry for the long wait, I just moved to UK to complete my studies so please spare me some time to get used everything first. I am settling myself down and soon I will be able to have enough time to continue writing again. I promise I won't discontinue my works but just bear with my late updates, alright? _

_P.S. Is it always cold everywhere in UK the whole year, even summer?! _

**End of Notes…**

**Summary:**

_Meet Draco Malfoy, a brainy pureblood studied at Durmstrang Institute and got transferred to Hogwarts for his third and all remaining school years… It is a surprise to anyone in the Wizardry World since everyone knows that all Malfoys graduated from Durmstrang. The infamous Harry Potter however, is far more curious of the young Malfoy than anyone else in the school; perhaps he also unconsciously hoped that they can be a little more than just acquaintances. Judging by his reputation in Hogwarts, the Malfoy's social status and as well as the history of their parents and guardians, braving into the Forbidden Forest is an easier task. May Hogwarts be in peace and harmony for a change, a simple wish of many students, professors and even families outside Hogwarts yet to be fulfilled unfortunately._

**End of Summary…**

**Chapter 2: House Rivalry Sparks**

Unexpectedly, the first class of the first day is boring, old History of Magic. After breakfast and heading to the classroom where all the Third Years' will be beginning their first day, Draco carries a few ridiculously heavy textbooks while dragging another heavy and large parcel… Since the class is only few minutes away from beginning, he decides not to waste time returning to the faraway Slytherin dungeons. It had him absolutely taken by surprise on the fact that his ex-school actually complying with his stubborn request to owling him his textbooks… After all, he is no longer recognized as a student of Durmstrang. They attaches the parcel with a letter too, noting that as long as he is willing to continue his Durmstrang's education, it will be considered as their honor; the letter also mentions that if he ever want to return to Durmstrang anytime in the future, they will absolutely welcome his return with open arms.

_This is indeed the school I am utterly proud of!_

_ Why all Hogwarts' textbooks are so bloody thick and heavy? _Draco Malfoy tosses the heavy parcel and the textbooks on the table, mentally cursing in annoyance. Draco does not feel the excitement and the nervousness of being in school on the first day. Although a day had passed, he can still sense there are people continuously ogling at his every move, he is far too uncomfortable to feel anything else. Or perhaps it is due to the fact that he is an ex-Durmstrang student and therefore he is in a comparative mode, always comparing which school is actually better; leading the reason behind the fact that he is not enjoying being the new student.

The most obvious difference the two schools are holds is that Hogwarts' accepted students are purely by children possessing magical powers, whether pureblood or not while Durmstrang is the school of purebloods, they only accepts the children with magical powers and of magical pureblood families. The size of Hogwarts is twice of the size of Durmstrang, therefore that autonomously enables Hogwarts to accept more students. Obviously the size does not matter, seeing the subjects offered here are worse and lesser than those offered in Durmstrang, what a disappointment.

Draco allows his mind to continue wondering off, finding more to compare, until the empty space beside him got occupied. Glancing at the stranger who has disturbed his string of thoughts, he then realizes that he is also a student of the same house as him.

"Mind I take the seat beside you, Malfoy?" The dark skinned boy asks with a handsome smile.

"Go ahead," _Since you had seated yourself…_

"Blaise Zabini." The boy pulls out an arm, smiling brightly.

"Draco Malfoy." Taking the hand with a firm hold, obviously not forgetting the pureblood formality and he returns a smile.

Meanwhile, a gang of Third Years with red and gold stripped ties has entered the room with laughter and loud chatter, causing the level of noises in the room increased tremendously. The silver haired boy glances at the main source of the noises, keeping a graceful posture while scowling in absolute irritation. When he was still a student in Durmstrang, not a single student would dare to raise voices, let alone swaggering their way into the classroom, as this is students' means of showing the subject teachers' respect… However, seeing that the teachers in Hogwarts do not have such a rule of waiting students' arrival on the stage, this may be the cause of students acting so boldly daring and aggressive (as the young pureblood Malfoy preferred to describe them).

Attempting to ignore the noise, Draco turns his attention to a new friend by his side. The other Slytherin boy is totally in oblivious of the crowd, as if he does not notice their voices and focusing on the much more interesting reading material in his hands instead. Hearing the volumes of the crowd has yet to be tuned down and the teacher has yet to appear, Draco eyes the group for a second and asks curiously, "Who are they?"

Blaise raises his head and spare not even a second of glancing at the crowd which is pointed by Draco's index finger and humped in irritation, then turns his head with a smile directing to Draco, explaining in politeness but obvious irritation in his voice, "They are the Gryffindorks, they are just a bunch of self-righteous idiots. Don't get too close to them, especially that half-blood with ugly spectacles who is just sitting surrounding by his loyal pet dogs. Oh, and his name is Harry Potter."

"Hey, Zabini! What did you just said?!" an angry voice suddenly erupted from the crowd of people. Seeing that the voice is addressing to well-known Zabini, other Slytherins in the room are now looking at their direction… Obviously, the main attraction is because something wrong got spoken. The two Slytherins only calmly turns their attention to the silenced gang, discrimination is clear in their eyes.

"Who are you calling a half-blood?" Another angry voice erupted from the people. Draco scowls for the second time in the same day… Harry Potter is merely the child of a principal, who exactly did they thought this boy would be? Yes, the Malfoy is thinking that the people are retorting because Blaise had discriminated them and calling them with names, but it was merely because their gang leader is being called "half-blood"?

_Oh! So this is the problem caused by this Harry Potter…_

"I believed that you obviously heard who I was addressing. Or maybe you are deaf so therefore you want me to repeat my words clearer?" Blaise confronts daringly.

"You… How dare you insult Harry!"

"Ron! Calm down!"

A red haired boy of the crowd steps forward suddenly and approaches the two Slytherins with a quick pace and he has his wand pulled out from the robes. The same moment when the wand is pointed at Zabini, Draco shoots himself up from his seat in quick reflex and has his wand ready in his hand too, already pointing at the offensive target. It takes only 3 seconds to cast an "Expelliarmus" and disarm the other boy's wand, obviously not giving even a mere second for the opponent to think of a single spell.

The outstanding quick reflex has gotten the Gryffindors alarmed, resulting all of them to pull out their wands for the means of self-defense. Unfortunately, Ron is still stunned of what he just encountered, as his brain has not yet process of the sudden disadvantage situation he is in. The whole room is immediately silenced, all other Slytherins too, has pull themselves up from their seats and hands in their wands' pockets on standby. Both houses are in unison of defense among each other.

This is the moment a ghost chooses to fly passing the wall and stands on the stage. Seeing the strange view of Gryffindors with wands in hands and Slytherins are in the position of self-defense, she is taken by surprise and immediately questions in a serious tone, "What is happening here?"

"Professor Binns, that Slytherin is trying to attack us!" Someone from Gryffindor voices out a quick lie.

"Pardon me?" Draco withdraws his wand and throwing a disbelieving look at the other house, clearly stating "So this is the attitude of the chosen heirs of the legendary Godric Gryffindor!" in his greyish blue eyes. Staring at the ghost professor on the stage, he explains, "The Gryffindors are the ones starting this. I am just helping my friend here. He was trying to hit Blaise with a spell and I only disarmed that Gryffindor's wand."

"Zabini called Harry a Half-blood!" Regaining his senses, Ron disclaims angrily and sends Draco a death glare for putting him in such an ungraceful and embarrassing situation in front of his whole housemates.

"That is a fact! His mother is neither born by a witch or a wizard! She is a muggle-born!" Zabini fires a glare back to the opponent instead as he declares in a firm, loud voice. Then, he turns his head to the professor and continues, "Professor, Draco is innocent. He only casted an 'Expelliarmus' and disarmed that Weasley's wand."

"Professor…!"

"Enough! 15 points from Slytherin, Mr. Zabini, please do not offend anyone else again." Professor Binns immediately teleports and stands in between the two parties. Now, facing the Slytherin house, addresses to the dark skinned boy. But as soon as she hears giggling from the other house behind her, she turns to face them immediately, using the even annoyed voice, she exclaims, "50 points from Gryffindor… Ron Weasley, I am sure that for being a student in Hogwarts for 3 years, you were already well informed that wands are not weapons created for fight purposes. The fact that you possess a desire to injure or attack a student is an unacceptable mistake, since you are a Third Year. Seamus Finnigan, you dared to lie to a teacher. _And_ Harry Potter…"

Realizing that one of them is already the cause of point deduction in this early morning, Harry, Ron and Hermione suddenly recall the warning from their Head of House, the color on their face has started to fade. Especially the moment Harry hears his name, his heartbeat has quickened twice and can't help but staring at the professor with fearful eyes. Seeing the poor child in such a state, she can only let out a defeated sigh, shaking her head and declares, "Harry Potter, I will let you get away for this once. However, if the same thing happened again, I am sorry but I have rules to obey." Apparently, she has been told of the 3 students' situation this year.

"Thank you, Professor Binns! Thank you so much!" Reliefs relaxing every nerve inside his body, grateful to know that he has been spared. Harry gives his brightest smile and thanks the teacher gratefully. What a close call! He almost got expelled!

Oh…hang on a minute… Didn't his dear mother tell him that neither of the 3 of them can break a single rule?

"Professor Binns…" The boy is just about to begin but the ghost has raises her hand, signing the stop sign.

"Mr. Weasley has broken a very serious rule, I am sorry."

Following after the event, the Golden Trio are sitting gloomily until the end of the lesson; even Hermione is in loss of the mood to listen to the lectures. Seamus, on other hand, is spending the day as all of his normal days since he does not have the worry of being expelled. Ron obviously knows of his reckless nature and consistency of making mistakes. When he is told by the professor that she will be reporting a letter of his behavior in class to his parents, his whole world is shattered into hopelessness. Their new Headmaster has repeatedly emphasizing that magic is not a tool for bullying or to hurt other people, and of course the usage of fists is prohibited as well.

Hogwarts is still a magic school after all, so therefore all students are allowed to use magic in the school compound but once the students are being reported of the any misuses of magic, either used to injure other students or teachers, they will be, absolutely be punished. Whether it is Hogwarts or Durmstrang, even Beauxbatons, no school will allow a single student to use their magic to harm anyone in or out the school compound.

DADA in Hogwarts also offers unique dueling lessons which allow students to practice dueling or to duel on the dueling stage, only under the strict observation of 2 teachers. This special arrangement of the course is the Headmaster's idea. Since such arrangement has been made, it is recognized as a new found way to brush up the students' magic skills and to challenge each other and this, leads to the organization of annual dueling tournaments. The school has decided to hold dueling tournaments every winter. However, seeing that it is an open tournament and therefore most of the participants are only fifth years and above, they are often those who excel in Charms and DADA. The Magic Dueling Tournament offers 3 prizes: Champion, First Runner-Up and Second Runner-Up, inclusive of a prized placing medal and Hogwarts offer different prizes each year. They give out prize money to the winners last year and grand prizes in the first 2 years since this tournament is launched. Since this tournament is all about personal glory, there are quite a lot of participants. The first two seasons are won by students from Ravenclaw and last year was won by a Hufflepuff… All three champions are seven years.

During lunch hour, noticing there is the dueling tournament's empty Entry List on Slytherin Common Room Bulletin Board, Draco signs his name in. Tossing the heavy parcel onto his bed, he goes straight to his Godfather's office for enquiries regarding the rules and regulations of the dueling tournament. The new snake in the house has also agreed on a lunch date with his Godfather yesterday, to welcome the young Malfoy to Hogwarts and to celebrate his sorting into Slytherin (Honestly, it is because Professor Snape notices that his Godson is being discriminated by the whole house during the sorting ceremony.). Draco is ignoring the students who are all gathering around the bulletin board, let alone being curious to approach them and listen to the heated topic.

Unfortunately, the Golden Trio can't even survive for the whole day. Apparently, immediately after lunch hour, they will be attending the Muggles' Studies, which is a subject taught by their Head of House and then, later after that, they have Potions with the snakes again. It only takes a morning for the whole school to know about the incident in the Third Years' History of Magic with the Gryffindor and Slytherin Houses, since it is such the most heated rumor which has been spreading around like wild fire. That is how Lily Potter gotten hold of the rumors. During the class, Professor Potter are literally glaring at the Golden Trios of her house, suppressing anger at her best effort and obviously forcing herself to calmly telling the whole class to self-study on the first two chapters of the textbook.

"Harry Potter! Hermione Granger! Ron Weasley! Come to my office now!"

Some Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs are looking in the trio's direction as they are dragging their feet and follow the professor into her office, some are whispering to the friends sitting beside them and some are giggling. Until the second Professor Potter states a warning of anyone who failed to answer her question will be punished with a written essay of not less than 5,000 words just before she shuts the door, the entire classroom immediately keep their mouth firmly shut and everyone is obediently working hard on their given classwork in pin drop silence.

"What did I say yesterday night?" Lily asks with her arms crossed in front of her chest, eyes all set on her students.

"If we break any rules this year, we can expect an expel letter." Hermione answers timidly after 3 seconds of silence after the question.

"So how are you going to explain about this morning's incident? Did you think that because it is the first day, you won't get into trouble?"

"Professor Potter, it is not because of that…" Hermione states honestly immediately and all the 3 of them raise their head up to look at their Head of House.

"It is because of Zabini…" As soon as Ron is about to explain, he is held on his tongue by the professor as she cuts in.

"_Half-bloods_,_ purebloods_,_ mud-bloods_, _mix-bloods_… Are these terms really important to you all?" Lily asks, as she sees no response other than bowing their head again, she continues, "When I was in Hogwarts, I was called Mud-blood numerous times but I never once pull out my wand and attack anyone. Yet, you are going to attack a student just because he said Half-blood? Mr. Weasley, do you know what a serious offence you are about to commit?"

"I am sorry, Professor Potter," Ron apologizes sincerely.

"There are lots of things cannot be solved with an apology. If you really did harm Mr. Zabini back then, do you think that if you apologized personally to his parents and they will actually forgive you?"

Ever since the year her idiotic husband has introduced Magic Dueling Tournament as one of the new traditions, Charms has increased quite a number of offensive spells. Of course only Third Years and above will learn these high offensive spells, students in First Years and Second Years are required to learn the basics and also to increase Defense, they still get to learn few less offensive spells though. After all, 11 and 12 years olds are still considered as children. Not that James is a careless man too, he is very much aware of what he is doing. Therefore he gives in the best effort over the years to avoid the misuse of magic too and also strengthened the old "No attacking of other people with magic" Hogwarts Rule. Anyone who has broken the rule will have their house points deducted at least 50 points and the school can go as far as giving warning letters to students. If the case is too serious, the students' parents will receive a report of their child's offenses in school or directly sending the student home and suspend him or her for a semester. Fortunately, the Potters' single child is not skilled in offensive spells but they are delighted to know his defensive spells are quite excellent.

The three of them has begged of mercy countless times but Lily is firm with her decision and she is promising a letter to Ron's parents from her position as the Head of Gryffindor and the letter by Professor Binns will also be owled together with hers… As of Ron Weasley's punishment, the Head of Gryffindor has given him 2 options: One, Ron must write an apology letter and ask for forgiveness from Blaise and the two of them must to come into terms of not repeating the same incident ever again. Two, Ron either wait to be suspended for a semester or get transferred to another school himself instead.

The 3 of them are about to protest but Professor Potter is fast. She reminds Ron of the small encounter and quarrel between his mother and Mrs. Zabini in front of Flourish and Blotts. If Mrs. Zabini gotten the wind of her dear son almost got attacked by a Weasley, it can be disastrous. Due to the fact that Lily was present, she observed the whole incident. Although it was supposedly Mrs. Zabini's fault for being rude but she is the Mistress of the Ministry of Magic, definitely a person must-not-to be crossed with.

"Alright, lets' go out. We are in the middle of lessons."

The Golden Trio apologizes once again sincerely with a bow and follows the professor out of the office.

**To be Continued…**

_Please review. Thank you. _


End file.
